Desperately Wanting
by Twisting Demon
Summary: Okay, it'd been SOOOO long since I updated this, so sorry for the inconvenience (-_-;)
1. Prologue: Another Tragedy

Disclaimer: Copyright 2001 by Twisting Demon aka Gabriel Ang. This is protected by international intellectual property rights. Reprodiction, copy-pasting, distributing and public showcasing without my consent is against the law.  
  
If you've played Threads of Fate before, then you'd notice that the story type seems the same. But this is different I tell you!!!!!! New characters, different locations and events etc. Ok.... maybe it's still the "Bring her back from the dead" bit, but Rue takes it in a different way. This is my first fic, so please be gentle ^_^  
  
By the way, this is PG-13 cause of some violence and gore. If you're underage, you'd better leave before you mom come's a nockin'  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blood.............. It was everywhere. On the soldiers. On Mint. On the walls. To the left and right of her soldiers from the East Heaven Royal Guards fell as they fought back Valen's puppet minions, who relentlessly attacked horde after horde. On the other side of the Ephlesia ruins, Rue and some other soldiers also fought back the puppets. It was only days before that they arrived in the Ephlesia ruins, looking for another [relic]. What they thought was an easy trip in the park, cause there wasn't even a guardian inside, turned out to be one hell of a nightmare. Responding to the crystal on Rue's forehead, the puppets of Valen, asleep for thousands of years, awoke from their slumber. Now they faced practically Impossibe odds.  
  
"Dammit, when will this end?? I hope Maya finishes that spell soon!" Rue said with a distraught face.  
  
5 more soldiers were slain on Mint's side. Now she stands alone facing almost certain doom.  
  
"Crap, hurry up Maya!" Mint uttered.  
  
It was then that Maya's voice came from the outside.  
  
"The spell's done!!!! Hurry and get out!!!" She screamed  
  
With no intentions of ever looking back, Rue, Mint and the remaining soldiers dashed for the ladder to the exit.  
  
"Move it move it Rue!!!!!!!!! Hurry up!!!" Mint shouted  
  
"I Know I know!!!"  
  
Just as they reached the exit, a huge group of those demented things appeared behind them. The soldiers started climbing up first, then Mint and Rue. Seeing the puppets, Mint knew what she had to do.  
  
"Damn. Rue, get up now! I'll try and hold them back!" She said as she jumped down and began fighting.  
  
"Are you crazy?!?!?! I can't leave you here!!" He shouted.  
  
"And i can't have you dead you idiot!"  
  
Rue suddenly felt a newfound fear within him. He wasn't anymore afraid for his own life, but for Mint's.  
  
Mint began shooting out Valiant, dropping many of them. Then she too dropped from exhaustion. Yet more and more the puppets kept on coming.  
  
"Dammit, hang on." Rue said as he tried to climb down and grab Mint.  
  
It was all for naught....... as a giant blade flew through the air and cut the rope ladder underneath Rue, putting a seemingly infinite 8 foot distance between him and the Princess. It was then that Mint got up and, weak and seeing the bind she was in, began too use her powerful legs to good use.  
  
"A little higher Mint!! Don't give up!!"  
  
"R, Rue!! I can't!! You get out before this place blows!!"  
  
"Nooooo!!! I won't!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It was Mint's next attempt that their hands would almost catch and clasp together. The clasp that would mean her life, and his joy. And yet........... fate makes such cruel jokes that play with lives........ lives of loved ones, of friends, and of whole wotlds. And at this moment for naught.  
  
A light..... a dazzling beam of light came from the innermost sanctums of the slowly collapsing ruins. The beam headed for the exit, for Mint....... through Mint. And as the limping body of the Princess slowly began to fall back to Mother Earth, which would be her final resting place, countless thoughts flashed through Rue's mind.  
  
******** In Rue's Mind ********  
  
It was in Carona.... the place where they first met, the place where she would change his life forever.  
  
It was this same princess who demanded he hand over the diary he found.  
  
The princess who, albeit selfishly, helped him get into the UnderGround ruins.  
  
The princess who went fearlessly into Gamul forest to retreive the earrings they needed.  
  
The princess who constantly supported him when he faced the mighty dragon on Raging Mountain.  
  
The princess who didn't care if he was human or not and stuck with him through thick and thin.  
  
The princess who reminded him not to give up if he wanted to save Claire in Valen's fort.  
  
The princess who saved his and Claire's when the fort began to collapse.  
  
The very same princess...................... who loved him, though he never knew and...... probably never will.  
  
******** Rue's inner voice ********  
  
Mint...... she's a pain in the ass. But, why do I feel so uneasy around her? I never felt like this around Claire. Claire........ no she's like a sister to me, but....... Iv'e only known Mint for a short time, and yet........  
No!!!! It cant be that!!!! How can it be??? We're completely opposite!! She's hyper, selfish, arrogant, sly as a fox and somewhat devious. I'm calm, reserved, humble, and honest. Yet...... her spirit, determination, charm, passion and....... looks........... kinda......... attract me...... It sounds silly but.........  
Am I in........?  
  
******** Reality ********  
  
No......... MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
to be continued...  
  
OK okokokok this story probably kinda sucks, and i could have been more descriptive, but you're entitled to your own opinions. So please R&R OK! ^_^ . If you have any story suggestions (since I'm low on ideas), e-mail me at TwistingDemon@yahoo.com.  
  
I really don't care what you think. If you think this stinks more than a dead skunk in a dumpsite, say so!  
If it's the greatest fictional novel in histroy (obviuosly not), say so!!!  
  
Ummm..... also, could you tell me if really have any writing talent? Thank ya!! 


	2. Towards a new Relic

Finnaly some writing inspiration hit me!! Anyway this is the second chapter in the series. After 1 year they have a new lead into a new relic which will be revealed later in this story. Also, Iv'e decided to put the speakers name in front first. Like the last one....... R&R pls.!! ^_^  
  
PS. You're right.  
---------------------------------------------  
  
******** 1 year later ********  
  
On board the EHKS(East Heaven Kingdom Ship) Norea, Rue ponders what to do next.  
  
"Gosh...... It's already been a year. Klaus said that the manuscript he read talked about a powerful relic, second only to the DewPris. But..... can it...... get Mint back? What if it's all just a ruse, or it's not powerful enough...".  
  
******** His head ********  
  
Am I..... useless? Back then i couldn't even protect Claire. Now I couldn't even protect the one I care about the most. Mint...... Will she ever forgive me?? That day I promised her i wouldn't leave her in that hell hole... and yet... I couldn't protect her after all. Was brother right..... being a doll of Valen, am I limited to how he made me? ...... Am I even human? Are these emotions I feel...... just programmed into me?  
  
******** Reality ********  
  
A day-dreaming Rue still stand there while Claire, Elena and Prima enter the deck.   
  
Elena: Yoohoo!! Rue??  
  
Rue: H-huh? What? Oh, it's you Elena.  
  
Prima: Gosh, Rue.... you look so down... Thinking about 'her', huh?  
  
Rue:...  
  
Claire: Rue... can I talk to you for a sec??  
  
She looks at Elena and Prima. Knowing what she means, they enter the ship  
  
Claire: Rue, you shouldn't look like that. What happened to you're optimistic self? The Rue who did his all just to save me. The Rue that Mint obviously loved?  
  
Rue: But...... this is different. The Dew Prism is gone. It was only one know to be able to revive you!! If it's the most powerful relic in existence, then what else has the power to revive her!! Is this all for naught!! This is impossible!!  
  
*SLAP*  
  
A very surprised Rue looks at Claire from the floor.  
  
Rue:......  
  
Claire: You deserved that. At the beginning you were so full of hope in finding a new relic, and now you're all fussed up over something you're not even sure about!!! We were all horrified by what happened, yet back then YOU were the one who pulled us together to find another way!! You're not the only one who's losing hope!! Yet we must get that hope back if we want see her again!!  
  
Ashamed at what she had just said, Rue wept bitterly.  
  
Claire: ...... It's alright. Sorry if I was too hard. If you wanna cry..... go ahead. Let it out. It's no use keeping it all in, because it will just pain you even more. If you still have the drive, come in to the cabin because Klaus has some new info on this relic.  
  
With that said, she entered the ship. Rue cried a little, and after taking to heart the words of his sister, he wiped his eyes and followed.  
  
******** Inside the ship ********  
  
Maya: Rue.... is soemthing wrong??  
  
Rue: no.... nothing. Claire and I just had a little talk, that's all.  
  
Maya:..... I see. Anyway, Klaus has something to tell us.  
  
Klause: As you all know, we're heading towards the West Zyldavia Kingdom. This kingdom broke away from East Heaven Kingdom about 300 years ago.  
  
Maya: This was approved by our Kingdom'd royal council, to give independence to what was once our colony.  
  
Klaus: Yes, and that's why they they have been our allies ever since. Underneath the Castle lies the "Ezethiels Library", a large storehouse of knowledge made by an old sage. This sage was an expert on time and dimensional theories. According to this manuscript he wrote, he believed that a [relic] made by someone he believed was Valen's brother can actually cross time and space!!  
  
Everyone: Time Travel?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Klaus: Precisely. Although it isn't specified here where it is and how it actually worked, I believe that by going to his library we can find out more about this.  
  
Rue: So that's where we're heading...... How long till we get there??  
  
Maya: We should be there in a few hours. We'll be landing at the port of Cheron, then by carriage we'll be at the castle in 2 hours. Until then, we should all get some rest.  
  
Everyone agrees, and they all head for their own rooms. Rue, with a clouded mind, decides to head out to the deck to think some more.  
  
******** A few hours later at Cheron ********  
  
Captain: Land Ahoy!!!  
  
Rue: Okay we're here!!! Everyone, let's pack our things so we can get there earlier.  
  
The gang sees a newfound enthusiasm in Rue. Whatever Claire did to him, they thought, it worked. Finished packing their things into the carriage, they headed for the Castle.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok Chapter 2's done.  
  
Chapter 3 should be up in a few days. 


	3. Labyrinth of the Mind

Okay... chapter 3 is up. Sorry for the long delay since FanFiction.net was having an overhaul and it was our exams and now that I failed it all (really!!), I can go back to writing. By the way, he's right. Prose for does seem to be better. Also, I fast forwarded a bit the labyrinth combat scenes since i'm not that good at combat parts.   
  
Some sucidal tendencies on the part of Rue. Please R&R that section!! ^_^   
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
A lone carriage stops in front of West Zyldavia castle. Out steps the group, hoping to meet with the King and find a way to revive their lost beloved. As they enter the castle, they are barred by heavily armored soldiers, telling them to go leave immediately. Confronted with such, their hope of a way of salvation dimmed. It would be rekindled when the Chancellor arrives and urges them in to meet the king.   
  
"Princess Maya!! We have benn expecting you!! Please enter and meet His Magesty."   
  
With new hope, they enter the magnificent Castle, almost as good as East Heaven Kingdom. Upon arrival, trumpets and choirs erupt in unison to greet the visiting Monarch, who then begins to converse with the King.   
  
"Lord Farzon, it is good to see you well! We are grateful for letting us into your prescence."   
  
"Please, off with the formalities. It is us who should be grateful for your visit. So, my queen, why have you come to our small kingdom?"   
  
"You know doubt know about the secret library underneath your castle?"   
  
"The Library of Ezethiel? It is blocked by a large metal door from our side, and from a note we found, it can only be unlocked from the other side. But in order to do that, one must go into the labyrinth, which has claimed many a soldier that we have sent in in an attempt to open it."   
  
A sense of worry overcomes the group. They worry to each other if they can even make it inside, or if they'll even survive. As they discuss other possible options, Rue steps up to speak.   
  
"My lord... we lost something very dear to us. We have travelled around the planet, searching any for any possible clue, no matter how vague it is, in an attempt to at leats find hope to get her back. We've battled so long so hard just to find a way. She saved my life many times, and it's time for me to repay it."   
  
"I see..... I admire your courage. Okay, I let you through..... tommorow. Sleep well tonight and prepare for it. You still have one night to think about it. Good night."   
  
He leaves the throne room. The chancellor leads them to the royal guest suites where they may rest for their trip tommorow. Of course, the boys in one and the girls in another. Inside, the boys talk about their good fortune. Klaus started the conversation.   
  
"What good fortune to be able to enter the great library at short notice! Who knows what lost knowledge we might gain."   
  
"I don't know..." retorted Prima. "The King said they already sent so many warriors, yet none even made it back? Heck, we might even end up like them! Well.... what do you think Rue?"   
  
"......"   
  
"Rue??"   
  
"........You guys stay here. I'll be the one to enter tomorrow."   
  
"WHAT!?!?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY" They both said.   
  
"Look... that place is a virtual deathtrap. If someones gonna get killed, at least it's just one of us. Besides......"   
  
******** Rue's Mind ********   
  
Death.... it deals such sweet sorrow. Ever since then I just wanted to die. Ever since I felt my life lost all it's meaning, all it's happiness. Ever since I felt afraid to love again. Ever since.... I would have just killed myself. Love.... it deals both pain and respite. I.... didn't wanna love again. I didn't want to go through all that sorrow and anger. I hated myself and everything that I was. I lost yet another who was more important to me than myself. I felt that the pain infinitely crushes the joy. I believed that... if I died, I could see her in the afterlife, and maybe find comfort from the tragedy that was my life. But.... She... even through all the physical and emotional pain, she never succumbed to wanting of a quick end. She wanted life, to live it, to enjoy it, to love it. What would she think if I lost all hope and died today??   
  
******** Reality ********   
  
Losing the will to talk, Rue went to bed. Klaus and Prima, knowing what he feels and that he needs rest for tommorow, go to bed as well.   
  
******** The next day ********   
  
It was time. Rue, packing his Arc Edge, some food and some medicine, approaches the door accompanied by royal soldiers. He bothered not to wake up his freinds, knowing they'd be worried if he entered alone. As the light of the castle begins to illuminate the insides of the labyrinth, Rue steps inside to fight again.   
  
******** Inside the Labyrinth ********   
  
About an hour and a few dozen monsters into the labyrinth, Rue sees an open room filled with maybe around hundreds of charred bodies and skeletons. The stench annoyed him, and tries to go forward.   
  
"Damn... What the hell did this??"   
  
A few rooms later, he sees some monsters who suddenly charge him. Rue jumps up and cuts the first monster in 2. He lunges forward and thrusts the Arc into 2 more. As the bodies collapse, ground begins to shake like an earthquake. He advances into the great room, and sees a great giant creature, with 4 horns, nasty rotten teeth, huge claws and breathes fire (Author: OKOK!! that was a generic boss creature). Seeing this, Rue dives to the side as the creature smashes its fist to the Ground where Rue stood and maniacally shoots fire around. Looking to the side, Rue sees the door to the castle and the door to the library.   
  
"Crap.... outta my way!!"   
  
He looks on top of the monster and sees a large crystal on it's head, much like his.   
  
"I see. I just need to find a way up there. Wait.... got it. But I just have one try."   
  
He stands motionless, waiting for the monster to strike. With all it's force, the monster strikes the gound, sending dust and debris flying. As the dust settles, nothing remains where Rue stood but just soil. The monster wonders what the hell happened. Then, looking at his hand, he sees Rue clinging to it. Rue then lunges his entire body and weapon at the crystal.   
  
"Take this you bastard!!!"   
  
Striking the crystal with all his might, it shatters. The monster makes a huge howl, enough to shake the moon and even rattles the castle. In a fury, it collapses, and slowly disintigrates.   
  
".....Sorry, but I have to do this."   
  
Rue then slowly lifts off the the bar that blocks the door. Opening it, Claire suddenly comes out of nowhere, hugging him. After that... she slaps him in the kisser.   
  
"You Fool!!! Why did you go on there all alone!?!?! You could have been killed."   
  
"I...uhh....ummm.....errr...."   
  
"Well.... nevermind. Your safe, and that's all that matters. But don't ever do that again." She smiles.   
  
Rue smiles back, and coming back to his senses, he motions the others to follow him. The soldiers then break the lock of the library, and the group, full of enthusiasm, enters.   
  
-------------------------------   
Okay! It's done!! R&R okay!!! Now all I need is to find out if I'm gonna repeat High 3 or not.   
  
BTW, i personally feel my chapter one is the best.


	4. Bitter Irony

Okay, this is chapter 4. It's gonna be a little slow updating the next chapters, since our short vacation is over and theirs school again. Anyway, R&R again pls.!!  
  
Come to think of it...... nobody cares to say anymore about my work..... so........ *cries*  
--------------------------------  
  
The dark grey doors of the library sound out a loud creak as the rusty doors swing open, letting in the light that touches the interiors, unopened and unlightened for centuries. The foot steps echoe through the library halls of mystery, where secrets of ancient lore lay undiscovered for time unaccountable. With the beast now dead, the goup enters Ezethiel's Library with enlightened hopes. They ply through the dust and grime of ages old, searching for the sage master's books. Being the brain of the group, Klaus enters and immediately skims through the books they were able to find.  
  
"Why, these books must be centuries old!! Who knows what we may find in these treasures of history!"  
  
Princess Maya enters next, going through the Magician's personal belongings.  
  
"Well...... we might find a clue in the owners diary, so we should look for it first."  
  
The group begins to search through the thick piles of dust covering the works, hoping to find Ezethiel's diary. An hour later, Prima doll strikes gold behind the 3rd shelf.  
  
"Hey! I think I got it! Hey dad! Is this it?"  
  
"Hmmm..... let me see. This seems to be in old Anggurian. It may take some time to translate it, so we should get back to the Castle so I can work on it. You all should rest."  
  
Back in the castle, they go back to their rooms to rest. Klaus goes into the Castle library to get some quiet time and to translate the old diary. But.... there is of course the one who won't be able to sleep. Outside the Library, Rue paces around in circles, impatientely waiting for any news.   
  
******** The next day ********  
  
The group goes down for breakfast with the King, but without Klaus, as he has been in the library deciphering the diary. They notice Rue, asleep on the couch outside the library doors, and decide to let him rest. They arrive at the table where the King has been waiting for them. The King is the first to strike up a conversation.  
  
"I see that your young friend was able to get into labyrinth alone. Such courage and strength is a rarity in these times."  
  
Hearing this, Claire's face lights up.  
  
"Well.... He's been through a lot my King. But I know him well. He's not that type that just sits idley by.  
"I know. He knows that something must be done, and wouldn't let his emotions get in the way, and I respect him for that."  
  
Just then, a hagard Klaus barges in to the Dining room with good news.  
  
"Yes!! I have it!! Finnaly it's done!!"  
  
Taking their leave from the king, the group hurridly moves to the Library to find Rue reading it.  
  
"So..... have you found anything important?"  
  
"Yes. It's a definite lead. Only the last few entrys still exist, but It'ill still be of use. We should read it."  
  
******** Diary ********  
  
August 4, 1693  
  
It's that day again.......... for the 7th time I....... mourn the death of my dearest. Oh....... Kaelia. Why did I..... If I only ....... If only I wasn't so weak. But..... no matter. I have found the way . With it, we will be together for all time! And while I have it, nothing will ever bring us apart! With the truth of beings lying in between time dimensions, I can save her. Yes..... I can save her!!   
  
A few more days...... a few more days....... then it will be finished. Peace at last...... I can hardly wait.  
  
August 7, 1693  
  
Yes.... It is done! My hopes.... her hopes...... will finally be fulfilled. The "Queen Freeze" will allow me to encase her in a time capsule, and transport that capsule to me...... and to my heart. But...... the power source! I have tried hundreds of sources, yet none could supply the tremendous power it needs!! I must find it!! I'm so close!! Nothing will stop me now!! Nothing!!  
  
August 8, 1693  
  
I have found it!! My brother has it!! He has created the ultimate source of power for my key. Tomorrow I must travel to Valen's Fort, and find it. If I have to...... then I'll kill him for it!! I'm close!! My brother will understand!! It's for a good cause!! For his brother!! His death won't be in vain.  
  
Just wait a little more my dear Kaelia. Nothing more shall stand between us.  
  
******** Reality ********  
  
A suddenly saddened Klaus speaks  
  
"The diary ends there"  
  
The diary touched them. The similarities began...  
  
"From the last entry, I guess he wasn't successful. Poor guy......."  
  
"He's lucky. At least he's with her then. Wherever it may be."  
  
They all stared at Rue, deeply surprised and troubled by what he said. Taking his leave, Rue goes out of the castle for some fresh air..... and to think.  
  
"Anyway, I've found a map at the back of the diary. It leads to a Forest called The Verimhelion. We should leave for their tomorrow. Let's get some rest."  
  
"But what about the power source? Based on his writing, he must never have found it. How on Earth are we going to find a source strong enough to run it?" Questioned the princess.  
  
"We'll figure it out when we get there. The important thing is for us to find the "Queen Freeze" and make sure it's still OK."  
  
With that said, the group go their separate ways. Elena and Prima go out to the Castle gardens to play, taking some time off to relax, knowing what lies ahead. Arriving at the gardens, they see Rue, staring off into the sunset while brandishing his Arc Edge.  
  
------------------------------  
Ummm...... I was partially braindead while I was doing this chapter, so forgive me if I'm not writing consistently.  
  
With that said...... now I'm late for school!!! *runs away*   
  
*runs back* By the way, I'm planning to make a Fic about how Rod became a vagrant and his belief about the heart. If you have any suggestions, please e-mail because I'm desperately needing some(uhh... no pun intended). *runs away again* 


	5. Voices in My Head

I realize that it's been months since I continued this, so sorry for the inconvenience (-_-);  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Abnormal bleak weather, unkown to Zyldavia, was seen in the kingdom that day. Since the early morning, dark clouds began to fill up the unlit sky, blocking out the sun before he even awoke, as if the clouds themselves were alive. As slight darkness covered the lands this dawn, barely any animals could even be seen. The squirrels remained in their hollowed trunk, the birds in their nests, the bees in their hives, the ants in their holes. Living things there were unaccustomed to such strange weather, and thus decided to stay in the safety and comfort of their own homes.  
  
The only living beings one could see up and about that day was man. Unmindful of the weather, the citizens contnued on with their daily tasks and chores. Only the gusts of cold wind that blew the dust and crumpled papers across the street made them sense that there was even something slighty wrong.  
  
Then, it began to rain.... hard. Like scared sheep, they began to run for the nearest roof, seeking shelter from the rain that fell. As soon as the showers grew stronger, no person could be seen anywhere. The roads were completely desolate,wet and empty. No one dared to come out. Of course.... there are those who still seek to defy Mother Nature's wrath....  
  
Rue, with only a small plastic sheet to cover his body, walks across the muddy streets alone.  
  
"It's too dangerous. I can't let them come."  
  
He trudges forward in the rain, barely seeing 5 feet in front of him. He heads for the carriage near the edge of town that was to bring him to The Verimhelion.   
  
"Let's go. I need to get back. The sooner the better."  
  
The coachman nods, and the caravan leaves the castle into the darkness of the day.   
  
Rue stares of into space, impatiently waiting for their arrival. Finnaly, after 2 hours of uneventful travel, Rue succumbs to the boredom. And as he falls into a deep, peaceful sleep, the rain began to stop.  
  
******** Dream ********  
  
"She's gone now.....It's just you and me."  
  
Rue hears a voice in the darkness. A voice.... so familiar to him.  
  
"But..... mommy...."  
  
"I dont wanna lose it..... again. It's all mine...."  
  
******** Reality ********  
  
"Master Rue, we have arrived."  
  
The coachman wakes Rue, who is startled.  
  
"This is The Verimhelion, sir. Shall I wait for your return?"  
  
"Oh...uh... yes. Thank you. I shouldn't be long."  
  
Grabbing all his things, Rue ventures forth. Taking one last glance at the coachman, he heads into the forest.  
  
"That dream.... That voice...... I've heard it somewhere before..."  
  
****************  
  
Barely any light touched the forest floor he treaded upon. The thick foliage of giant trees and bushes made it as dark as night, and even more dangerous. The only signs of life he could here through the darkness was the chirping of birds and a few growls from nearby animals. Holding a large lamp on his left hand and following a narrow crude trail, Rue hacks at the thick branches in his path with his Arc Edge as he searches through the forest. A rather deep one, he thinks.   
  
He walks on for hours and for miles. The vegetation semmed to lessen the deeper he went in, quite and unnusual thing. He reaches a small clearing beside a cave deep inside the wood in the late afternoon, tired and sweaty from his trek. He looks around, and sets camp inside the rather damp cave. Night was beginning to fall, he noticed, and ventured out again to collect some firewood.   
  
*"Rue..... where are you....? So.... cold...."*  
  
"Wha-what? Mint? Is that you? Where are you?"  
  
*"So.... lonely.... help..... me...."*  
  
He dropped the logs he was holding, visibly shaken with fear and amazement. He called out her name, hoping against all odds that she might actually be there.... somewhere....  
  
"Mint! Mint! Answer me!"  
  
Yet, no reply. He called again. No reply. He called once again, at the top of his lungs. Still.... absolute silence, with nothing but the sound of chirping birds as the night begins to fall on the lonely patch of forest Rue treaded upon. He collapsed on his knees, as tears streamed down his now pale face. Hope had struck him like an arrow striking the heart of a man wanting to die, only to be painfully pulled out before it could finally kill him. He knelt there.... and cried all night long.  
  
****************  
  
The gleaming rays of the sun shone on Rue's face early that morning, waking him. It blinded him as he opened his eyes, but quickly focused. He looked around as he lay there. He knew he felt asleep where he was.... where he last heard her voice. At least, where he thought he did. The sweet sound of a maiden continued to echo in his head. A voice asking for companionship, asking for help. A voice that was obviously in so much pain. How he wanted to help, but was completely helpless.   
  
But he passed it on as a mere dream. There was no way he could have heard her voice otherwise. Still, how he wished he could hear it just one more time before he moved on.  
  
"Mint.... I'm so sorry. But please, don't worry. You won't be in so much pain anymore."  
  
White light flashed inside the cave that was behind him. He turned around and looked at it with much surprise. A white light that seemed so familiar it made him remember memories of his past, memories he would rather not recall at all. At that moment he knew what that light was. The light that brought death to all that he was and all that he loved. Ironically, he realized it would also be the light that could bring it all back to him. And with that, he walked into it, into the light that was his only hope.   
  
------------------------------  
Months and months late. I'm sorry about that again. It was all because I actually lost all interest in finishing this *hangs head in shame*, but please don't worry as I promise to finish this as soos as I can ^_^  
  
And yes, this is relatively short on content and "drama" (yeah right), since this is more of a transition chapter to the final parts. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to make the last parts good!  
  
By the way, review my other story "Choices and Regrets" PLLEEAASSEE!! ^_^ 


End file.
